Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Continuum Overdrive
Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Continuum Overdrive is the name of a series of compilation movies that chronicle the events of Mobile Suit Gundam: Emerald Chronicles, and Mobile Suit Gundam: Emerald Chronicles E2. Characters that appear in the compilation movie Main Characters * Ash Kennedy (Voiced By: Tohru Furuya (Japanese), Troy Baker (Original Dub), Alex Zahara (DVD Version redub) (English)) * Elizabeth Kennedy (Voiced By: Maaya Sakamoto (Movies 1 to 4), Haruna Ikezawa (Movies 5 & 6) (Japanese), Laura Bailey (Original Dub), Nicole Bouma (DVD Version redub) (English)) * Teresa Kennedy (Voiced By: Ryoko Shiraishi (Japanese), Cindy Robinson (Original Dub), Lalainia Lindjberg (DVD Version redub) (English)) * Saji Crossroad (Voiced By: Miyu Irino (Japanese), Gabe Khouth (English)) * Louise Halevy (Voiced By: Chiwa Saito (Japanese), Kelly Sheridan (English)) * Soran Erde (Voiced By: Jun Fukuyama (Japanese), Johnny Yong Bosch (Original Dub), Richard Ian Cox (DVD Version redub) (English)) * Sho Shiroyama (Voiced By: Hiroshi Kamiya (Japanese), Michael Sinterniklaas (Original Dub), Lucas Gilbertson (DVD Version redub) (English)) * Yuki Shiroyama (Voiced By: Emiri Kato (Japanese), Dorothy Fahn (Original Dub), Katie Rowan (DVD Version redub) (English)) * Gerald Starstorm (Voiced By: Akira Ishida (Japanese), Steve Staley (Original Dub), Sam Vincent (DVD Version redub) (English)) * John Hawkins (Voiced By: Nobuyuki Hiyama (Japanese), Michael Sinterniklaas (Original Dub), Travis Milne (DVD Version redub) (English)) * William Osborne (Voiced By: Hideo Ishikawa (Japanese), Crispin Freeman (Original Dub), Johnathan Love (DVD Version redub) (English)) * Ribbons Almark (Voiced By: Tohru Furuya (Japanese), Michael Adamthwaite (English)) Supporting Characters * Jack Crawford (Voiced By: Toshiyuki Morikawa (Japanese), Richard Epcar (Original dub), Trevor Devall (DVD Version redub) (English)) * Serena Crawford (Voiced By: Sayaka Ohara (Japanese), Karen Strassman (Original dub), Cathy Weseluck (DVD Version redub) (English)) * Travis Willis (Voiced By: Yuichi Nakamura (Japanese), Chris Rickabaugh (Original dub), Andrew Francis (DVD Version redub) (English)) * Christina Zimmer (Voiced By: Satomi Arai (Japanese), Kat Steel (Original dub), Anna Cummer (DVD Version redub) (English)) * Setsuna F. Seiei * Tieria Erde * Lockon Stratos * Allelujah Haptism * Graham Aker * Feldt Grace * Ian Vashti * Linda Vashti * Mileina Vashti * Sumeragi Lee Noriega * Soma Peries * Seriah Ellisbide (Voiced By: Sayaka Ohara (Japanese), Erika Lenhart (Original dub), Ellen Kennedy (DVD Version redub) (English)) Others * Sean Crawford (Voiced by: Takehito Koyasu (Japanese), Liam O'Brien (Original Dub), Brian Drummond (DVD Version redub) (English)) * Jane Winston (Voiced by: Eri Kitamura (Japanese), Wendee Lee (Original Dub), Angie Beers (DVD Version redub) (English)) * Aoi Erde (Voiced by: Yuko Kaida (Japanese), Julie Ann Taylor (Original Dub), Cheryl McMaster (DVD Version redub) (English)) * Hikari Velse (Voiced by: Yukana (Japanese), Mela Lee (Original Dub), Carol Anne-Day (DVD Version redub) (English)) * Waltz Tirolean (Voiced by: Takaya Kuroda (Japanese), Liam O'Brien (Original Dub), Scott McNeil (DVD Version redub) (English)) * Patrick Colasour * Kati Mannequin * Catherine Kennedy (Voiced by: Sayori Hayami (Japanese), Stephanie Sheh (Original Dub), Carol Anne-Day (DVD Version redub) (English)) * Josh Starstorm (Voiced by: Hiro Shimono (Japanese), Steve Staley (Original Dub), Gabe Khouth (DVD Version redub) (English)) Openings, Endings, and Insert Songs Opera of The Blaze * Opening: Daybreak's Bell by L'Arc~en~Ciel * Ending: Kimi ga Matteiru Kara by Gackt Insert Songs: *Colors of the Heart by UVERWorld (Played when Ash enters combat) *''COLORS'' by FLOW (Played when Ash takes the Forced Evolution Test) Redemption and Sorrow * Opening: Velonica by Aqua Timez * Ending: Butterfly by ON/OFF Where Friendship is a Pearl, Love is a Diamond * Opening: * Ending: Sovereign Serenity * Opening: * Ending: Image Songs: *''COLORS'' by FLOW (Ash's image theme) *''Tomorrow'' by Mikuni Shimokawa (Elizabeth's image theme) *''Naked Arms'' by TM Revolution (Sho's image theme) Two Years Later * Opening: * Ending: Outbreak of the Psycho Gundam * Opening: Closed World by The Back Horn * Ending: Never Dying Flower by Mikuni Shimokawa *'Insert Song': Mou Nani mo Kowakunai, Kowaku wa Nai by Chiaki Ishikawa (Played in the part where Aoi sacrifices herself to stabilize the Psycho Gundam Mk-II.) Changes Overall Changes * The English voice actors for the characters new to the Emerald Chronicles series have been changed, however, characters from Gundam 00 will still have their established voice actors. The movie's DVD re-release has the original Emerald Chronicles series voice actors, along with the new Dub recorded for the movie. * Only Anno Domini-specific characters appear, removing references of Amuro and Lacus. * Mobile suits from the Emerald Chronicles-V manga, such as the SVS-21D Sovereign Flag, along with the Gundam Upsilon, and the mass produced version of the Gundam Peacemaker have been added. Movie 1: Opera of The Blaze * The Prologue has been extended, but it skips to Chapter 2 of the original Emerald Chronicles. * The postcards Elizabeth sends to Ash have been changed to Text Messages she sends him to his phone. * New scenes where Elizabeth and Ash text each other have been added. * Chapters 6, 10, and 12 have been excluded completely. * How Saji and Louise met Ash and Elizabeth has been changed, they met at the Sapphire City Mall after Ash saved Elizabeth. * A new scene was added for when Jack prepares to return to the bridge after he slapped Ash a second time, he tells him that if he keeps his attitude up, he will regret it for the rest of his life. * The ending of the movie shows Ash and Elizabeth writing their notes on the Nightingale, commenting that it was created exclusively for Jack and Serena, since it was discovered that they were Newtypes. * A new scene was added before the credits: Ash and Elizabeth see Teresa again after 8 years apart, Teresa, full of joy, asks Ash if he would love to date her; having accepted her offer, they have their first kiss together. With Elizabeth saying that she is really happy of Ash for understanding how it feels to meet someone who liked him when they were kids to form a relationship later on during their friendship. Movie 2: Redemption and Sorrow Coming soon.. Movie 3: Where Friendship is a Pearl, Love is a Diamond Coming soon.. Movie 4: Sovereign Serenity * Jack and Serena's death scene has been modified. * Ash's encounter with Teresa has been altered Movie 5: Two Years Later Coming soon.. Movie 6: Outbreak of the Psycho Gundam Coming soon.. Images Characters File:Ash-KennedyMovie.jpg|Ash Kennedy (A.D. 2314) File:Elizabeth-KennedyMovie.jpg|Elizabeth Kennedy (Elizabeth Hawkins in the Epilogue) (A.D. 2314) File:Saji-CrossroadMovie.png|Saji Crossroad (A.D. 2314) File:Louise-HalevyMovie.png|Louise Halevy (A.D. 2314) File:Jack-CrawfordMovie.jpg|Jack Crawford (A.D. 2308~A.D. 2312) File:Serena-WinstonMovie.png|Serena Crawford (A.D. 2308~A.D. 2312) File:Shane-JohnsonMovie.jpg|Soran Erde (A.D. 2308~onward) File:Camille-JohnsonMovie.png|Aoi Erde (A.D. 2308~onward) File:SetsunaFSeiei-COMovie.png|Setsuna F. Seiei (A.D. 2314) File:TieriaErde-COMovie.png|Tieria Erde (A.D. 2314) File:LockonStratos-COMovie.png|Lockon Stratos (AKA Lyle Dylandy) (A.D. 2312~onward) File:AllelujahHaptism-COMovie.png|Allelujah Haptism (A.D. 2314) File:John-Hawkins.png|John Hawkins (A.D. 2308~onward) File:Teresa1.jpg|Teresa Kennedy (A.D. 2308~A.D. 2314) File:Teresa2.jpg|Christina Zimmer (A.D. 2312~Onward) File:Ribbons-Almark.jpg|Ribbons Almark (A.D. 2312) File:Gerald-Starstorm.jpg|Gerald Starstorm (A.D. 2314) File:ShoShiroyama-COMovie.jpg|Sho Shiroyama (A.D. 2308~present) Mobile Suits XXXG-01S Shenlong Gundam.jpg|Ash's (And later Saji's) mobile suit during the Sacred Lightning War: The ASO Gundam ZGMF-X23S Saviour Gundam.jpg|Elizabeth's mobile suit during the Sacred Lightning War: The Gundam Peacemaker ZGMF-X24S Chaos Gundam.jpg|Ash's mobile suit during the later battles of the Sacred Lightning War: The Emerald Gundam ZGMF-X31S Abyss Gundam.jpg|Louise's mobile suit during the Sacred Lightning War: The Sapphire Gundam ZGMF-515 CGUE Xist Elwes Colors.jpg|Jack and Serena's mobile suit during the Sacred Lightning War and Stardust Conflict: The Nightingale RX-0 Unicorn Gundam Novel Version.jpg|Ash and Elizabeth's mobile suit during the Stardust Conflict, and John's mobile suit during the Polaris Conflict: The Gundam Weiss RX-0 Unicorn Gundam 02 Banshee Novel Version.jpg|Saji and Louise's mobile suit during the Stardust Conflict: The Gundam Noir XXXG-01S2 Altron Gundam EW.jpg|Ash's mobile suit during the Polaris Conflict: The ASO Gundam Mark II GN-00007S 00 Gundam Seven Sword.jpg|Elizabeth's mobile suit during the Polaris Conflict: The 00 Serenity File:SDW3632DescartesCaviar.jpg|Teresa's mobile suit during the Polaris Conflict: The Descartes Caviar AMX-009 Dreissen.jpg|John's mobile suit during the Stardust Conflict: The Dreissen ZGMF-X19A ∞ Justice Gundam.jpg|Saji's mobile suit during the Polaris Conflict: The Omnicron Gundam File:ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam.jpg|Louise's mobile suit during the Polaris Conflict: The Mu Gundam XXXG-01D Gundam Deathscythe EW.png|Soran's mobile suit during the Polaris Conflict: The Gundam Hellblazer File:PsychoGundamMk-IIAnnoDomini.jpg|The Psycho Gundam Mk-II XXXG-01H2 Gundam Heavyarms Kai EW.jpg|Travis' Mobile suit during the Polaris Conflict, the Desperado Mk-II